Pokemon: New Legend
by cameddie
Summary: Een trainerfic over Andrew, een trainer uit Viridian City. Samen met Brenna en Brian beleeft hij allerlei avonturen. De eerste episodes kunnen wat tegenvallen aangezien ze erg veel lijken op de anime, maar later komen er vrij nieuwe wendingen.


"Dragonite, ik kies jou" zei Andrew. Hij smeet de Pokeball tegen de zanderige vlakte van het stadion. Zijn tegenstander gooide ook een Pokeball.  
"Onix, ik kies you." zei hij. Een enorme Onix kwam uit de Pokeball en hij gromde hard. "Dragonite, gebruik HyperBeam." zei Andrew en Dragonite zette zich schrap en lanceerde een heftige HyperBeam aanval op Onix. Onix begon te graven en Andrew kondigde Dragonite aan dat hij moest vliegen. Dragonite vloog hoog op en Onix kwam uit het gat in een poging een aanval te doen. Dat mislukte en Dragonite gebruikte Body Slam op Onix. Onix viel neer, maar herpakte zich.  
"Screech aanval, Onix!" Onix begon keihard te schreeuwen en Dragonite was niet meer in staat om aan te vallen. Onix lanceerde een Ice Beam. Dit was het einde, Dragonite kan niet tegen ijs. "Dragonite trek terug" zei Andrew. De straal van zijn Pokeball strekte zich net zo snel uit als Onix' Ice Beam. Maar wat bereikte Dragonite als eerst. En toen ging de wekker.  
"Wat een rare droom" zei Andrew verdwaasd. Hij liep naar het raam om naar buiten te kijken. "Dat komt misschien omdat het een speciale dag is." Dat is waar het is een speciale dag voor Andrew. Vandaag begint zijn Pokemon reis. Hij krijgt vandaag zijn eerste Pokemon van Professor Oak. De weetal van deze regio.  
"Ooit vang ik alle Pokemon, inclusief Dragonite" zei Andrew tegen zich zelf. Andrew hoorde voetstappen op de trap, het was zijn vader. Hij was ooit een hele goeie trainer. En nu, Andrew wist het niet precies, maar hij was geen trainer meer, dat was zeker. Nee, Andrews vader zei altijd dat hij een breeder was. Hij was altijd in de weer met vooral jonge Pokemon, deze voed hij op en laat ze los in het wild. Andrews vader had een eigen Pokemon, een Pikachu. Pikachu was een bijzonder goeie partner van de vader van Andrew. Hij beschermde zijn Pokemon en praatte altijd met ze. Pikachu begreep deze Pokemon beter dan Andrew en zijn vader. Andrew had nog nooit iemand ontmoet die Pokemon zo goed begreep als Pikachu. Hij twijfelde er zelfs aan of Professor Oak Pikachu kon overtreffen.  
"Zo ben je klaar." zei Andrews vader. Hij deed de deur open met een brede glimlach. "Het is de grote dag. Je moet wel klaar wakker zijn." zei hij.  
"Maak je geen zorgen, pap" zei Andrew, "ik ben er klaar voor."  
"Ik heb wat voor je" zei Andrews vader weer. "Een rugtas, 't is altijd makkelijk om iets bij je te hebben om iets in te stoppen en er zit ook nog wat lekkers in voor onderweg." zei hij. Nadat hij Andrew de tas overhandigd had liep hij richting de tuin.  
"Ik ga nu naar Professor Oak." zei Andrew terwijl hij door de tuin liep om zijn fiets te pakken.  
"Doe hem de groeten" zei zijn vader nog, toen Andrew wegracete, maar ook hij wist dat hij dat niet meer hoorde. Hij liep naar Pikachu.  
"Volgens mij heeft ie nog niet door wat hem te wachten staat," zei hij. "Ik begin bijna heimwee te krijgen naar die goeie oude tijd, niet waar Pikachu?"  
"Pika" zei Pikachu een beetje verdwaasd.  
Andrew racete door het bos tussen Viridian City, waar Andrew en zijn vader woonde, en Pallet Town, waar Professor Oak woonde. De bomen sjeesden voorbij en Andrew moest moeite doen om ze te ontwijken, het pad tussen Viridian City en Pallet Town was slecht, hobbelig en je moest goed uitkijken dat je niet van het pad afvalt, want dat zou je zomaar een horde Spearow achter je aan kunnen krijgen. In zijn oneindige haast wist Andrew nog maar net een Rattata te ontwijken. Andrew besloot het toch maar íets rustiger aan te doen. Pallet Town was immers niet ver meer.  
Toen Andrew aankwam bij Professor Oak, zocht hij een weg in het eindeloze doolhof van een huis. Het enige wat niet moeilijk te vinden was, was de ingang. Een oude man kwam in de gang. Andrew zag dat hij ouder was dan hij eruitzag. Zijn haren straalden iets jongs uit, ook al waren ze grijs. Hij was ook goed te been en zijn glimlach, maakte hem nog jonger.  
"Aaah.. De nieuwe trainer. Juist. Volg me alsjeblieft." zei hij.  
"Bent u professor Oak?" zei Andrew.  
"Dat ben ik." zei professor Oak, hij stond even stil en zei:"Kom, we hebben niet alle tijd, vooral ik niet op mijn leeftijd."  
We kwamen in een lege ruimte, nou ja leeg, het enige wat er stond was een mechanisch bureautje met drie Pokeballs. Professor Oak tikte de Pokeballs een voor een aan. "Kom naar buiten allemaal" zei hij tegen de Pokeballs (of eigenlijk tegen wat er in zat). Drie Pokemon kwamen eruit. "Mag ik je voorstellen: " zei hij en hij wees de Pokemon een voor een aan."Dat is Squirtle, dat is Charmander en dat is Bulbasaur."  
Charmander en Squirtle groetten netjes, maar Bulbasaur leek wat knorrig en moe.  
"Sjonge Bulbasaur," zei Professor Oak. "Jij moet echt wat vroeger in je Pokeball." Hij keerde zich naar Andrew, "Bulbasaur houdt niet zo van Pokeballs, hij blijft er het liefst de hele dag uit. Kies er maar een uit." "Ik heb er lang over nagedacht, maar ik kies voor..." Op dat moment kwamen twee duistere figuren tevoorschijn. "Wie zijn jullie" Ha jullie kennen ons nog niet  
Dan moeten we ons voorstellen tot ons verdriet  
Om de wereld voor verder verval te behoeden  
Om de mensen van ons volk te kunnen beïnvloeden  
Om kwaadaardigheid van liefde aan te tonen  
Om dichter bij de sterren te kunnen komen  
Toni  
Tanja  
Team Rocket vlamt met de snelheid van het licht  
Vecht als een man of geef je over en zwicht  
Daarop kwam er een Bellsprout uit de Pokeball, die Tanja aan haar riem had hangen.  
"Wat is dat?" zei Andrew.  
"Ik geloof dat dit de juiste moment is, om mijn uitvinding te laten zien." zei Professor Oak terwijl hij Andrew een rood kasje in mijn handen duwde. "De grote knop"

**Bellsprout, de bloem-Pokemon, Als er een insect voorbij vliegt vangt hij die razendsnel met zijn roede. Hij gebruikt zijn wortelvoetjes om te lopen en om vocht op te zuigen uit de bodem. Als zijn voetjes in de aarde om te drinken, kan hij niet op de vlucht slaan voor zijn vijanden.**  
"Geniaal" zei Toni sarcastisch,"Een babbelspeeltje, luister professor dit is een overval geef onze Pokemon nu."  
"Dat nooit" zei Professor Oak.  
"Bellsprout, gebruik je Acid aanval," Bellsprout smeet een kwak smerig spul op professor Oak, Andrew en de drie Pokemon, de ogen van Charmander en Squirtle werden geraakt.  
"Koffing, nu!" zei Toni en er kwam een Koffing uit de Pokeball die hij gooide, "Gebruik je Smokescreen" Koffing creeerde een rookgordijn. Dat maakte dat Team Rocket Charmander en Squirtle konden stelen. Bulbasaur, verdedigde zich met een Vine Whip, dus aan hem kwamen ze niet. De dieven renden weg en Andrew en Professor Oak stonden ze verbijsterd na te staren.

"En wat was dat?" vroeg Andrew.  
**Koffing, de Gifgas-Pokemon, deze Pokemon slaat gifgassen op in zijn lichaam, waardoor hij soms zonder waarschuwing vooraf explodeert. De kans hierop is groter in een warme omgeving.**  
"En wat doen we nu?" vroeg Andrew aan professor Oak.  
"Ik denk dat we die schurken moeten zoeken." hij draaide zich om. "Bulbasaur, wil jij ons helpen met het zoeken van je maatjes."  
Bulbasaur stemde in.  
"Het blijft zoeken van een speld in een hooiberg. Ze kunnen overal zitten." zei Professor Oak terwijl we rond door het dorp liepen.  
"Ik zal wel naar het politiebureau bellen." Hij rijkte naar het mobieltje in zijn laboratoriumjas en drukte op een knopje gereserveerd voor de politie. Hij zei wat er aan de hand was en slaakte af en toe een geinteresseerde kreetjes.  
"Het schijnt dat onze dieven in Viridian City zitten, bij je vader" zei Professor Oak. Ze haasten ons naar het huis van Professor Oak en stapten in zijn auto. Andrew zette Bulbasaur op zijn schoot en de professor startte de wagen. Hij scheurde de afrit af en racete richting Viridian City. Er lag gelukkig ook een weg tussen de twee plaatsen dus hij hoefde niet over het paadje.  
Eenmaal aangekomen in Viridian City stapten de drie uit. Team Rocket kwam net het huis uit. Ze hadden een grote rubberen zak.  
"He, geef Pikachu terug." zei Andrews vader.  
"Bulbasaur, Tackle" zei Professor Oak.  
Bulbasaur stevende op Team Rocket af en gaf ze beiden een klap in hun rug.  
"En nu Vine Whip." Bulbasaur sloeg Team Rocket met zijn klimoppen in zijn bol. Team Rocket liet de zak los, uit de zak kwamen drie blije gezichtjes, het was Squirtle, Charmander en Pikachu.  
"Squirtle, Water Gun, Charmander, Ember en Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf." zei Professor Oak. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt." Alle Pokemon deden zo hun aanval en Team Rocket vloog de lucht in. We gaan er maar eens van door!!!!  
"En weet je al wie je kiest?" zei Professor Oak.  
"Ja, dat weet ik." zei Andrew en hij hield zijn wijsvinger paraat. "Ik kies jou, Bulbasaur!" riep hij uit terwijl hij naar Bulbasaur wees. Er verscheen een lachje op de mond van Bulbasaur.  
"Bulba" zei hij.  
"Als ik jou was zou ik maar beginnen met de reis." zei Andrews vader en hij wees richting een ander bos, dan waar Andrew niet door heen had geraced. "Dat is Viridian Forest, de plek om je Pokemon reis te beginnen."  
"Daar ben ik mee eens" zei Professor Oak en reikte mij de Pokedex aan. "Hier is je Pokedex"  
"Nou dan begin ik maar te lopen, kom je Bulbasaur" zei Andrew.  
"Eeeh.. Andrew, moet Bulbasaur niet in zijn Pokeball." vroeg Professor Oak  
"Naaahh. Hoeft niet. Bulbasaur wil het niet en ik kan wel wat gezelschap gebruiken of niet Bulbasaur."  
En zo was het maar net. Andrew vervolgde zijn reis op weg naar de Viridian Forest, waar zijn echte avontuur begint.


End file.
